


addicted to your sick games

by C0LUMBINE



Series: Vampire Joshler AU [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom Tyler, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Smut, Vampires, holy shit, mortal!Josh, vampire!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0LUMBINE/pseuds/C0LUMBINE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler continued moving downwards purposefully, the sharp edges of his teeth ripping an inch of Josh's skin with ease, pulling a low groan out of Josh's mouth. His blood immediately started dripping from the deepening laceration in thicker torrents, which Tyler licked off with satisfaction.</p><p>Tyler makes a comeback and things get intense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	addicted to your sick games

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see, am i right? sorry for not posting in so long, but i'm filled with so many ideas that i don't know which one to pay more attention to. so this is another part of a little vampire au piece i wrote back in the day, so if you wanna know what's up you can read the first part, but you won't miss out that much if you don't so it's okay. 
> 
> also please let me know if i should add any other tags to this, i really don't know what i'm doing.
> 
>  
> 
> tell me what you think or hit me up on tumblr @ joshdunfiles if you have any headcanons or just want to chat :^)

Josh was curious about whatever happened to Tyler. Ever since the day Tyler snuck into his house, Josh couldn't get him off his mind. The most torturous question that stayed in the back of his head until next morning was if Tyler was actually real. Josh tried to convince himself that the whole situation was just a strange dream caused by the sudden change of locations. The assumptions didn't last very long, for when Josh woke up the next day, he could still feel the intense pain in the crook of his neck, accompanied by a tiny scar in the same spot that ached terribly with no signs of stopping.

It wasn't every day that a person came to Josh's house only to feed on his blood and then leave like nothing happened, acting casual while doing so, claiming to be a mythical creature that Josh had only heard about while watching TV late at night, all on his own. It all sounded hilarious, and Josh was thankful he didn't have anyone to explain it to. Tyler was right, no one would believe him, no matter how serious he tried to be. Josh did like to feed his curiosity that built up inside him at the thought of paranormal situations occuring to unsuspecting people, but never would have expected anything like that to happen to him. Josh had decided he will never make the mistake of letting Tyler take advantage of him ever again.

At least until he realized it was actually the best decision he's ever made. Josh started feeling kind of glad to have moved in to this new neighbourhood as time passed. The previous place he lived in was painfully average and boring. However, this area seemed rather promising. Josh was up for a little adventure.

***

One particular time Josh woke up in the middle of the night with his heart pounding fast against his ribcage. He tried calming down, breath evening out slowly as he started realizing he was still in his bed. After getting his heart to stop racing, he thought it must have been a terrible dream that caused all the fear, but it fortunately disappeared from his memory as soon as he opened his eyes. Josh glanced at the clock after turning the lights on, only to find out it was 3:05 A.M. He cursed quietly at the sight. He was about to go through one of those sleepless nights again, it seemed.

His first, completely understantable instinct was to reach for his own neck, fingertips grazing the oversensitive area of skin that was still bitten and stinging, and there was no denying that the pain was real. He had no idea how long it was supposed to hurt, but the fact it was taking so long to stop was slowly starting to irritate and concern him at the same time. Josh groaned quietly, his nose scrunching as he reached the spot which Tyler's fangs had sunk into last time he visited. He still couldn't believe that it all happened and the whole situation wasn't just a product of his sick imagination. On the other hand, he could try convincing himself that he was trapped in some different, supernatural dimension, where vampires were an every day thing. Josh really wished he knew what was going on.

He was just about to turn over on his bed to face the bedroom, when suddenly a drop of an unidentified substance splattered inches away from his nose and landed on the white sheets. It immediately created a harsh contrast between the shades, signaling it must have been nothing else, but unfortunately enough, blood. Josh couldn't believe his own eyes, rubbing his eyelids with the sides of his hands. The drop didn't disappear. Instead, another one landed right next to the first, creating a bigger, more vivid spot. Josh got up faster than he ever did in his life, kicking off the sheets and standing up, but before he could process what happened, he bumped into nobody else but Tyler.

Tyler took a step back, barely moved by the force of Josh's body, rising an eyebrow. He flicked some nonexistent dirt off his tank top and muttered something to himself. That's when Josh noticed he was holding a pouch of blood, similar to the ones people used for blood transfusions in hospitals, and he was sipping the liquid from inside of it with a straw stuck through it. Josh frowned, and Tyler giggled at the sight of his reaction, baring his blood covered teeth in a smile.

"Oops, sorry for getting that on your bed. I've heard that hydrogen peroxide washes blood off pretty nicely," Tyler said, the same smirk that Josh remembered perfectly from that one memorable night spreading wider across Tyler's face. The only thing that has changed about his appearance was his hair, looking thicker than last time, Josh noticed.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, pointing to the blood pouch with a face that was full of more confusion and distress than Tyler had ever seen in his entire life, so naturally, he couldn't help but laugh. Pretty obnoxiously, too.

"Long story, better leave it for another day," Tyler answered, squeezing the container to get the last drops of blood out of it and then casually throwing the emptied thing on the floor. Josh glared at him. Tyler was still as insolent as before. "You've got a nice house. Pretty cozy, unlike the dumpsters I used to live in," Tyler added contently, nodding.

"It's gonna look like one of those if you keep throwing trash around," Josh said dryly, glancing at him and then the pouch on the floor. Thankfully none of the last drops got on his floor. At least his fluffy new carpet won't be in need of a closer meeting with some hydrogen peroxide.

"Well, sorry for being so messy," Tyler responded, the sarcasm so strong in his words it almost dribbled onto the ground as he spoke. He bent down, making sure his shirt rolled up his back, thinking that Josh deserved a quality view that was his smooth skin right after he woke up. Josh could feel something stir lightly deep in his guts. He was ridiculous.

Tyler turned around on his heel to face Josh again, holding the pouch by it's corner as if it didn't belong to him and he was forced to lay his precious hands on it for the first time ever. He looked around and decided to put it on the desk in the corner of the bedroom. Josh sighed, but was still proud he got Tyler to make an attempt at cleaning up after himself without making any more snarky remarks.

"Why are you even here so late?" Josh asked, wrapping his arms around himself to feel more secure while standing in the middle of the room. Before he could stop him, Tyler was already on the opposite side of the bedroom, looking around curiously. He made sure to inspect every corner of it and open every drawer and box that was up for it, looking through some papers and other interesting stuff. Josh didn't know why he was letting Tyler do any of that, but he just did. After all he didn't know how Tyler could react to being denied something he really wanted to do, and now was definitely not the time to find out.

"You didn't seem to mind last time," Tyler said when he was done scanning everything with his bloody eyes, leaning against the wall to look at Josh. "Let me tell you, I never aim for the same person twice, but I thought I'd make an exception, just for you. But can you blame me? Who could resist that pretty little face?" Tyler asked nonchalantly as he stepped closer to Josh, pinching his cheek with puckered lips. Josh batted at his hand and blushed intensely, mad at his face for exposing him like that. Josh wondered if Tyler was capable of hearing very quiet noises, because he might have accidentally let out a high pitched yelp in the process. "Don't pretend like you didn't want me to come back, though. I know you leave the window open on purpose, Joshie. Thank you. Makes things easier." 

Josh would have never expected Tyler to actually look through him and figure out his strategy. Tyler's assumptions were entirely correct, eventhough Josh tried to be as subtle in his doings as he could manage, while proceeding to open the same window wider every day in hopes he'd come back. It seemed like Tyler must have been wandering not so far away from his house, which made Josh feel slightly less guilty in the entire situation. It turned out they were both equally thirsty for each other's company, yet niehter of them wanted to admit it, protecting their own egos.

Josh stumbled over his feet as Tyler began approaching him, hands tucked in the pockets of his ripped jeans, with eyebrows furrowed. Josh could have sworn his eyes just glistened in the dim light, ruby red shade deepening somehow as Tyler continued observing Josh in his rather miserable position. Soon enough, Josh was pushed against the wall, wrists pinned along his waist. Josh exhaled nervously, watching Tyler as he continued drilling a hole through his neck with his eyes, attention focused on the old scar on Josh's skin. After a few seconds passed, Tyler looked up, meeting Josh's wide eyed gaze. His cheeks were covered with prominent blush, mouth slightly ajar. Tyler decided he looked adorable in his obvious uncertainty.

"Missed me?" Tyler purred, tightening his grip on Josh's wrists, loving the way his veins pulsed against his fingers. He's been craving this feeling for a while, not realizing that he was causing Josh a little bit of pain while enjoying himself. Josh whimpered helplessly, trying to ignore it.

"Why would have I?" Josh responded breathlessly, shifting in his spot, trying to get Tyler to take a step back, the wall behind him hurting his shoulderblades. It was pointless, and Tyler wasn't planning on moving an inch. Instead, he chuckled, not at all surprised by Josh trying to play his own game.

"Because I'm amazing, and you're really into me," Tyler said, groaning quietly. He decided to use the heat of the moment to shove his leg between Josh's thighs, his knee slotting perfectly between them and targeting Josh's dick. Josh gasped quietly, caught off guard by Tyler's move, his legs almost bending at the knees. Tyler could feel he was not so soft already, satisfied with the way Josh's body reacted to his actions.

"Keep telling yourself that," Josh mumbled, breathing harder now. He couldn't quite tell if it was caused by the sudden rush of adrenaline, or the fact that Tyler's confidence was incredibly attractive. Tyler licked his lips, his fangs flashing momentairly. He dug his nails deep into the skin of Josh's wrists, causing him to hiss at the increasing, stingy pain.

"Oh, I will, cause I know it's true," he continued, voice low and hoarse as he leaned in closer, to the point where his breath tickled Josh's neck. Josh flinched instinctively, expecting Tyler to get to the point and bite him, thinking he'd be more driven by hunger. It didn't happen yet, but Tyler didn't let go of him either. "That stuff I brought didn't taste half as good as you do," he admited, their bodies so close to each other that Tyler could almost hear the way Josh's heart was racing in his chest. Josh could feel goosebumps breaking all over his skin as Tyler continued whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He let go of Josh's left wrist, reaching for his hair and linking his fingers through the soft locks, only to pull unexpectedly in order to get better access to Josh's neck. "I wanna taste you so bad. Can I?"

Josh nodded hurriedly, still trying to move and get into a more comfortable position, but there was no such luck. Tyler's knee was still pressed hard against his growing erection and sending tiny jolts of pleasure through his body, but also setting a limit to Josh's movements, along with the upper part of Tyler's body that was almost plastered against his at this point. Tyler possessed more strength and force in his rather thin looking body than Josh had originally suspected. He was not about to complain, though. Apparently being pinned against a wall was a thing Josh didn't know could be enjoyable until now.

Tyler stroked Josh's neck with the tips of his fingers that soon turned into nails, which were then replaced with sharp fangs. Josh barely registered when Tyler placed his hands on his waist, when the sudden spike of pain that came along with his skin being pierced forced a whimper out of his mouth, warmth slowly spreading through his body. Josh would without hesitation admit that he'd missed that feeling, if it wasn't for his current disability to speak, air escaping his lungs with difficulty. The bite was deep and incredibely precise, inches away from the barely healed scar left by the previous one, causing the pain to increase in intensity.

Tyler hummed against Josh's neck, sucking gently at his skin and purposely letting some of the blood trickle down Josh's chest, just to see how it looks once he's finished. Josh felt weak in Tyler's hands, head in the clouds, but his strong grip keeping Josh's feet on the ground. His vision started blurring at the edges and he reached fo Tyler's shoulder, but that didn't stop him licking and sucking at the bleeding wound, gripping tightly onto Josh's hips to keep him from melting in his hands. Josh slowly relaxed into Tyler's touch, not being able to believe that this, the sting of Tyler's fangs buried deep inside him, was the most familiar feeling he could think of at the moment, and most pleasing as well. Josh whined hopelessly, hips rocking up. His back was arched almost painfully, Tyler's knee placed fortunately enough granting him some delicious friction. Tyler angled his head carefully, without removing his fangs from Josh's soft flesh. He continued moving downwards purposefully, the sharp edges of his teeth ripping an inch of Josh's skin with ease, pulling a low groan out of Josh's mouth. His blood immediately started dripping from the deepening laceration in thicker torrents, which Tyler licked off with satisfaction.

Tyler carefully pulled away once he felt full, and Josh was gasping for air, chest rising and falling rapidly. There was blood smeared all over his skin, at the sight of which Tyler grinned with contentment, reaching out to trace the drying remains with the tip of his finger. "Such a lovely view," he said, looking up at Josh. He couldn't handle Josh's startled expression, really wishing he could be more responsive. Apparently he didn't realize how exhausting the entire process could be for a mortal like him.

Tyler cupped his jaw gently, regaining Josh's attention. His eyes were wide and curious, pupils blown, as he stared right into Tyler's, equally as glistening and full of growing excitement. Boneless was a good word to describe what Josh's body felt like at the moment. Josh could have sworn Tyler didn't pull out at all, still feeling the sting of his fangs deep in his neck. Tyler surely let himself go this time, consuming much more of Josh's blood than last time.

"Wanna be a good boy and do something for me?" Tyler asked, voice oddly sweet and soothing. 

"Yes, yes I do," Josh responded quietly. Tyler smirked, amused by how eager Josh was, despite his current state. He planted a tiny kiss on top of Josh's nose. Josh wasn't expecting such a display of affection, almost going cross eyed for a second when Tyler's surprisingly soft lips pressed against his nose momentarily.

They looked each other in the eyes for a split second, and once their gazes parted ways Josh was pushed down do his knees with one forceful motion of Tyler's hand. Josh's knees hit the floor with a quiet thud, a whimper slipping past his lips. Tyler was undeniably hard, cock pulling at his tight jeans, and Josh could see it inches away from his own face. It was clear that Tyler needed to be taken care of, and Josh was the one to help, he realized with a wave of hotness washing over his rather tired body. 

"I'm pretty sure you know what to do," Tyler said, looking down on Josh only for their eyes to meet again. He began realizing how beautiful of a victim he found for himself. More importantly, he started realizing that he didn't want to let go of Josh for a while. Tyler really hoped he'd let him hang around after they're done for the night, and then a little bit longer. He couldn't imagine forgetting about the masterpiece that Josh was, and wanted to dig deeper into him.

Josh didn't hesitate for too long, undoing the belt of Tyler's jeans and throwing it blindly on the floor, hands shaking as he yanked at his boxers, slowly lifting the hem up to get it over Tyler's erection, before pulling them off hurriedly, until Tyler's hard and flushed cock slapped back against his stomach, causing Tyler's face to flush crimson red at the sound it made. He was hoping Josh wouldn't notice his reaction, but he didn't seem to pay attention at all. Instead, Josh pulled his underwear all the way down with wide eyes, mouth hanging open. 

Josh quickly decided that Tyler's cock was a good view, especially now that it was leaking precum, drops of it running down the shaft and all the way to his balls, curved slightly towards his stomach, causing Josh to gaze at it greedily. Josh traced his upper lip with his tongue, hands ending up on Tyler's thighs, and then he was touching the skin, caressing almost. Tyler groaned quietly, growing impatient, but didn't tell him to stop.

Josh leaned in slowly, almost uncharacteristically, wrapping his hand around Tyler's cock, giving the head a few experimental licks, the tip of his tongue teasing the slit skillfully. Tyler hissed quietly at the feeling of Josh's hot, willing mouth wrapped around the sensitive head of his cock, soft tongue licking off the beads of precome. Josh pulled of with a wet sound and a low grunt, starting to lick lower down the shaft, sucking occasionally, almost as if he was leaving messy, wet kisses all over Tyler's dick, admiring. Tyler kept whimpering, his voice skipping a few octaves with each noise, while Josh was taking his time, absolutely not rushing at all. He licked the underside of Tyler's cock, from his balls all the way to the head, keeping eye contact with him the entire time, his dark eyes staring right into Tyler's, ruby red and hooded.

Once Josh made it to the very tip of Tyler's dick, he flicked his tongue twice over the slit, still looking him in the eyes, before pulling away. He stroked Tyler's cock quickly, and then hunched over it again, but this time he opened his mouth wider, finally taking Tyler fully into his mouth, tongue flattening against the length of his dick. Tyler's breath hitched in his throat and his body twitched, hands automatically landing on Josh's head. Tyler linked his fingers through Josh's soft hair, tugging harshly, pulling a loud whine out of Josh's busy mouth.

"God, you're so good," Tyler groaned and tilted his head back, whimpering, while Josh worked his mouth around his cock, bobbing his head in long, drawn out movements that had Tyler's body twitching, his hips moving on their own acord as he pushed his cock deeper inside Josh's mouth. "Look at you, you're so irresistible," he continued praising, knowing he was doing the right thing when Josh let go of his hips to pull down his own boxers and take his cock in his hand, moaning around Tyler's dick as he kept pulling him in closer. 

The way Tyler's cock was hitting the back of Josh's throat, his desperate groans, it was all too much. Josh tightened his hand around himself once before he came, thick ropes of cum dripping all over his fingers and the floor beneath him, his entire body twitching and shaking with relief and pleasure. He cried out quietly as he worked himself thorugh his orgasm, eyes directed towards Tyler's. He joined Josh in his pure bliss seconds later, throwing his head, back arching as he reached his own high, coming down Josh's throat without a warning, feeling him try his hardest to swallow everything. The taste wasn't anywhere near good, but it was bearable, and it was Tyler after all. 

Josh pulled off with a cough, his throat burning terribly, but it was all worth the effort. Tyler reached out to pull him back to his feet, embracing Josh tightly once he stabilized himself. His breath was uneven and heavy, eyes filled with tears which Tyler wiped away as soon as he noticed. 

"Man, you're a mess," he mumbled sympathetically, a stupid smile which Josh wished he could erase plastered across his face. He couldn't believe it all actually happened, but didn't regret it at all.

"Thanks to you," he responded, Tyler's eyes widening at the sound of his ruined voice. 

"Lead me to the bathroom and I'll help you with, well, this," Tyler said, glancing up and down Josh's body. He really did look terrible and worn out. Josh grabbed his hand and dragged him (and himself, considering his current state of being) to the bathroom. 

After they were finished cleaning Josh up and taking care of his fresh wound, both of them crawled in Josh's bed for the rest of the night. Josh was out like a light after a couple minutes, snoring softly and curling up in his sleep, but it wasn't the same for Tyler. He rarely ever slept at all.


End file.
